The Cullens' Nightmares
by Duck Life
Summary: These are the nightmares that the Cullens would have if they could sleep. It takes place mid-Eclipse. I've included Bella's.
1. Edward

I opened my eyes to a vast horizon. It looked like I was in a desert. Everything was bare and red. My senses seemed stronger than usual. There were sloping mountains far off in the distance. The heat seemed unbearable, but somehow my vampiristic homeostasis never wavered. I was sure that the sun was beating down on me, but my skin wasn't sparkling. In fact, it seemed different than usual. Instead of the glistening white that it usually was, my skin was a dull, ashen gray. Looking down at my skin, I realized what I was holding. Bella, as beautiful as ever, was lying in my arms. I examined her, and it seemed like whatever was happening to me would be solved because Bella Swan, the love of my existence, was here in my arms. Then I realized she was dead. My shrieks of pain and agony did not mask the fact that my mouth was at her neck, draining her sloppily of life and blood.


	2. Alice

I was running as fast as I could, which was, of course, extremely fast. Any human who saw me would have thought I was invisible. The best part was, no human saw me. I was as alone as I wanted, hurrying to the mall, my favorite place in the world. I burst through the double doors and bellowed, "I'm home!" The whole mall applauded me. This was the best trip to the mall I'd ever taken. Yet, something was different. The walls were…bare. Like they were missing something. I shook off the feeling and hastened to enter a store. Then, I realized what was missing. I was used to all the stores being on this wing. They must have relocated them. I sidled up to one of the ladies working for the mall. "Excuse me," I asked politely, "But where is the nearest outlet?" She stared at me as if I were insane.

"What's an outlet?" she asked. Honestly, how dumb could a person be?

"You know," I said, "A clothing store." She still looked confused.

"Why would you shop for clothes?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


	3. Bella

I was running, but I wasn't sure why. I couldn't tell if I was running away from something or to something. It all cleared up when the guillotine came into view. I realized that I must be running to save someone. I kept running until I could see the torture device more clearly. I gasped. Jacob was kneeling, his head resting in the indentation. Edward stood to the side, holding the cord. Suddenly, their faces switched, and continued to do so rapidly. The person under the guillotine's blade kept changing from Edward to Jacob to Edward, as did the figure holding the rope. They were both talking to me in a strange, ghostly voice, only repeating the one sentence: "You have to choose."


	4. Rosalie

I sat down precariously on the edge of the stool in front of my enlarged vanity. All my make-up sat ready in front of me. Not that I needed it, of course. I was the most beautiful person in the world. Well, technically not a _person_, but…I glanced in the mirror. Oh! My face, my beautiful face! It was covered in warty pustules and hairy moles. My hair was ratty, thin, and tangled. I was wrinkled and shriveled beyond age, and my brittle fingers looked as if they would crack in an instant. I screamed. I looked HIDEOUS!


	5. Jasper

I was sitting in a creaking rocking chair, watching a girl sleeping in her bed. She was tossing and turning, mumbling louder and louder. There was something vaguely familiar about her, and I felt like I should know who she was. There was pain emanating from her; I could feel it with my sixth sense. Suddenly, she sat up quickly, and I heard something that shattered my sense of reality. It was a drawn-out gasp, but louder, filled with loss. She was screaming. She was so hurt that she pushed it all into me, and I couldn't calm her. I was too overwhelmed. I felt like I was drowning, her waves of agony smothering me. I fought to keep my head above the surface, fought to come out of it. The girl was criminal; her hurt was physically damaging me. I had to snap out of it, I had to stop drowning. Then, as I got closer to the top, I realized that I didn't know what I needed above the water. There was nothing for me, nothing. I screamed along with the girl.


	6. Carlisle

I skipped into the hospital in bright spirits. I danced over to the clipboard on the front desk to sign in. The pen was missing. I signed the sheet with my own pen and walked along the main hallway. Everything on the walls fell down! The bulletin boards, flyers, advertisements, and everything else! The floor was suddenly a mess of fallen papers and rolling tacks. I told the nearest janitor to take care of it and kept walking. A surgical resident ran up to me. "Um, Dr. Cullen, our appendicitis patient doesn't have an appendix!" A nurse peeked out of another room.

"There's a tonsillitis patient on the third floor that has no tonsils!" A doctor ran towards me.

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen! We've got a patient recovering from surgery that has two hearts!" I paused.

"Where'd the other one come from-" I was interrupted when yet another doctor ran up to me.

"Dr. Cullen, my patient is missing his heart!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's not that cruel," I chastised. He shook his head.

"No, literally!"

"Well, we've just solved two mysteries! If you need me, I'll be in the on-call room!" I ran away. Everything was going wrong today!


	7. Esme

I stood in the forest, utterly alone. The wind rustled around me, blowing my hair around. I did not move. I felt so peaceful. Solitude was relaxing, and I liked it. I was myself. I was whole. I smiled at the empty world. I didn't need anyone. I was happy alone. I didn't need my family.


End file.
